


The Fool's Fortune

by XTeikaku0



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddlefucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Intimacy, Large Breasts, Making Out, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, School Uniforms, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: Yu & Naoto drabbles.





	The Fool's Fortune

The sounds of the rain pounding against the roof faded into existence as Naoto slowly opened her eyes. She blinked twice, digging her head into her partner's chest. Narukami's chest, specifically. The two had ended up falling asleep after Yu insisted on the girl staying over instead of walking home in the pouring rain. He even ended up cooking them both dinner, with Nanako following behind them as well. They both put her to sleep after dinner, and spent the rest of their time studying. Eventually losing track of time in the midst of the rainstorm taking place, along with Naoto being forgetful and leaving her umbrella at home. They even messily fell asleep in their uniforms, Naoto still in her shirt and blazer, only missing her pants. And Narukami still has his shirt and pants on, using his blazer as a blanket for the two. Not for any reason, just to be cute in a way. Plus, it was slightly chilly. 

She clutched his shirt, opening her mouth audibly as a muffled yawn erupted from her. Naoto licked her partially chapped lips and sniffled before moving Yu's blazer aside to sit up on the futon, extending her arms in a stretch. Looking down at her boyfriend, who was still sleeping soundly, a warm smile crept upon Naoto's lips and she caressed his cheek with her hand. Soon, she felt the warmth of his own hand wrap around her's and he had begin to sit up as well, quickly moving in to steal a kiss from the unsuspecting Naoto. She was surprised but didn't pull back, in fact she leaned into it and parted her lips, allowing Narukami to slip his tongue inside briefly before gently nibbling on her bottom lip. Naoto opened her mouth and twirled her tongue around her partner's heatedly. The girl huffed lightly and pulled back, her face completely flushed. She wiped her mouth, "You were awake? For how long?" 

"Since five AM, to be exact." Yu spoke smoothly. "I was up long enough to make breakfast and do some of the laundry. I even managed to catch a weather update, it said the rain won't be stoppin' until noon." he explained, wrapping his arms around Naoto's curvy waist. She inhaled sharply as his hands began to explore, grabbing on her plump backside and gripping at her thighs, and Naoto looped her arms around his neck and could feel her face heating up. 

"Sly as a fox.." She muttered under her breath, causing her boyfriend to laugh.

"Stop being so poetic." He retorted playfully. Yu pecked gently at her chin, tracing down her jawline before pressing his soft, slightly chapped lips into her jugular, feeling the shudder escaping her throat as he kissed underneath her jaw. With her head in the air and her face towards the ceiling, the room was dimmed with the natural light of the cloudy, gray morning sky, causing a certain tranquility to relax Naoto as she closed her eyes. Allowing her boyfriend to suck on her neck and fondle her breasts. She usually binds them, but she always sleeps with them unbound, which can be exciting to Narukami. Even when they sleep, she can feel his hands gripping her breasts, slowly pinching her hardened nipples trying to extract a moan from his partner. It was annoying, but she couldn't deny that it turned her on. She never even wears chokers, but in order to hide the hickeys from everyone else Narukami bought one for her birthday. Ever since, he never stopped complementing her on how cute she looked wearing it, in private and in public.

"Ahh.." Naoto gasped as she felt Yu kiss below her neck a series of times, biting her lip to avoid moaning again. He pulled himself on top of her and opened Naoto's blazer, presenting her large breasts partially concealed by her tight fitting undershirt held together by only a single button. Her large, stiff nipples poking out from her shirt, giving away how turned on she was. Hovering on top of her, Yu gazed into Naoto's shy, compliant blue eyes as she awaited his next move. Her face was completely flushed and her fleshy pink lips quivered with anticipation for another kiss. The white noise of the rain had began to pick up a rhythm as he continued to trace his eyes down Naoto's chest, focusing on the button. He slipped his hand down to her shirt button and undid it quickly, opening her shirt slowly. The girl could feel her heart pounding from her chest as Yu gazed at her large, bountiful breasts, lightly glistening with sweat. Her face became darker, and she looked away bashfully. 

"Do you really need to..?" She muttered in an embarrassed tone.

Yu chuckled, "You're beautiful." He replied warmly before slowly moving his hand farther down to her thong, which made her grab his wrist gently. Resting his fingers on her crotch, he could feel how wet she got just from him kissing her, and maybe even from undressing her.

Yu twirled his fingers in a circular motion around her clothed vagina, massaging it tenderly while his eyes remained locked with his partner’s. Naoto groaned and spread her thighs as a rush of tingles came surging towards her clit the more Narukami rubbed, causing her to dampen up and drip onto the futon. “Mmmnn...N-Naru..kaa..” the girl struggled to call her lover’s name as he playfully seeped two of his fingers inside of her, hooking a finger against her tight, fleshy walls. Yu slid both of them inside and out at a generous pace, well enough for Naoto to grind against them to his rhythm. Each time he pulled out, the deeper he’d stick them back in, wriggling them around slowly. 

"You're so cute." Yu purred, gazing into Naoto's intoxicated eyes as he fingered faster. The tingles of his fingers slowly squirming and sliding back and forth against Naoto's walls sent the girl into an intoxicated trance, her lips parting as she fixed her mouth to moan again. Naoto’s eyes rolled back and she gripped the edge of the futon, “Fuck..” she panted under her breath. Yu leaned down and captured the girl's lips into a kiss, cupping her face with his free hand as she forcefully kissed him back. 

Working his fingers, Yu opened his mouth to accept Naoto's tongue generously, massaging it hungrily with his own. She looped her arms around his neck again and ground against his relentless hand, muffling her yelps by biting his lips, much to Yu's own enjoyment. He continued on for a few minutes before stopping. He pulled his soaking wet fingers out and broke a sloppy, heated kiss, causing Naoto to huff with mild disappointment. Her boyfriend laughed at the face she made. “Didn’t want me to stop, hm?”

Naoto hid her pout with her sleeves, "Shut up, will you?" She grumbled. Yu grabbed the strings of her navy colored thong and slid them down her soft, pillow-like thighs and exposed her pale pink vagina, lightly peppered with dark blue pubic hair. The girl felt her heart sink as she noticed Narukami's actions had stopped once again. He's analyzing.

"I..forgot to shave.." Naoto stammered quietly. "I'm sorry, senpai.."

Yu chuckled, "For what?" he asked. "You don't have to apologize, Naoto-chan. Just lie there and relax for me." He requested in a calm, patient tone. Naoto nodded and faced towards the ceiling, raising her legs and spreading them wide as Yu lowered his face into her crotch. Feeling his hot, slimy tongue explore as it slipped up and down between her folds, she couldn't help but gasp and let out a few quiet moans as he started to wander. Narukami opened his mouth and seeped his tongue deeper inside of Naoto, making her eyes nearly jump to the back of her head. "Ah, F-Fu-ughh.." She gasped in a light tone, grabbing the back of Yu's head whilst wrapping a leg around his back. She gently caressed his messy, silver hair while he continued to lick and kiss at her clit slowly, taking his time to savor the natural, salty taste of his partner. Unsheathing his tongue, he licked at inside of her thighs and sucked on them, making her mewl some more. "Senpai.." she called, rubbing her hardened nipples heatedly. 

Yu unzipped his pants, "You want it?" he asked, earning a gentle nod from Naoto. "Turn over for me."

She complied, her thighs wobbling as she fixed herself onto her knees, her plump ass bouncing idly as she began to wait. He pushed her blazer out of the way, gripping a handful of Naoto's backside, admiring the mass it's gained. The girl had gotten a bit curvier from eating out with Chie on the weekends, and it seems that Narukami was appreciative of it. Pulling down his own pants, he presented his large, throbbing member in front of Naoto's pale ass. 

"Relax." He instructed once again, causing Naoto to arch her back, leaving her behind to wag and wobble in the air. Narukami exhaled softly as he inserted himself between Naoto's pillowy cheeks. It was one thing to grab them, but to feel them wrapped around you. It was a sensation like no other. Warm and fluffy, he could lose himself in grinding in between her that he'd look down and already notice her lower back fresh with cum. Naoto enjoyed it to an extent, but hate how much it tired her out at times. Finally, Yu slid his erection inside of Naoto, pressing right up against her cervix with the first stroke, causing her to nearly scream. "NGH! Ahhnn..." Naoto buried her face into the cushion, gasping for another breath of air as a few more strokes followed. "Shhh..." Yu hushed silently, gently pounding her behind, gripping her ass for support.

He went at a slow paced rhythm, and was mindful to keep the volume done with Nanako still sleeping in the other room. Naoto bit down on the cushion and pushed against his hips, taking the force of his thrusts without making a single peep. It was hard considering Yu's size, but she managed to endure it. Naoto jumped as she felt his palm slide across her left cheek with extreme force following a loud smack to echo throughout the room, with Naoto's left buttcheek left jiggling for a few seconds after, looking similar to gelatin. A stinging pain rang through her butt, and she could feel the handprint shaped welt swelling on her flesh.

"Narukami, we're suppose to be quie-eaaahhhnnn..." Naoto was interrupted by another fierce strike to her cervix, causing her words to jumble up and her body to crumble away. Her ass and thighs jiggled as Yu had began to quicken his pace and started thrusting harder, causing her to mew silently. Although he was quiet, Yu still had the tendency to become rough. Naoto never minded it, although at a time like this it shouldn't be necessary. But she didn't bother to object again as she felt a hand pin down her neck. Yu leaned forward so that his lips met her ear. "We'd better hurry this up before our breakfast gets cold." he whispered right before nipping the tip of Naoto's ear. He used his other hand to fondle one of her breasts as he thrusts from behind. Her breathing quickened, biting her bottom lip to keep from shouting. 

The futon shook noisily as Naoto was stealthily taken from behind, her cries muffled into the cushion. Yu could feel Naoto's legs shaking intensely. "I-I'm gonna cum—oh god, ahh.." She moaned, curling her toes as she felt herself tightening around Yu's erection as a warm liquid came squirting down her thighs. Narukami pulled out from inside her and tugged at his soaking wet cock, groaning as a thick, shot of semen came shooting out and landed on her back. A few more drops of cum leaked out the more he tugged and Yu glided his erection around Naoto's cheeks, glazing them with the remains of his semen. The air was left thick and hot, and the two sat up on the futon to collect themselves. Naoto wanted to stand up, but her legs were tingly and wouldn't quit shaking. Yu reached underneath his futon and pulled out a medium-sized towel and tossed it to his girlfriend, "Wipe yourself down, I'm gonna go heat up breakfast. And I'll find us some new clothes to wear while I wash our uniforms." He said with a soft voice.

Naoto nodded and turned over to wipe down her sore, fleshy cheeks. As Yu left to go downstairs, she searched around for her thong and slipped it on, buttoned up her shirt and fixed her blazer before standing. She was still missing her pants and socks, but still left the room assuming that Nanako hadn't woken up yet. The girl ruffled her sex-tossed hair and slowly trudged down the hallway, trying to find the stairs in the dimmed hallway. "'scuse me." A tiny voice had said as it had walked past Naoto, causing her heart to jump.

"M-Morning, Nanako-chan!" Naoto stammered, covering her herself up with her hands. "You're up early." She said to the girl, who was sleepily making her way to the bathroom.

"I heard you stub your toe Nao-chan," Nanako said within a yawn. "Are you okay?"

"Stubbed my—" Naoto's eyes widen after she realized Nanako might've been awake the whole time, or maybe caused her to wake up due to their noisiness. Her heart skipped and she smiled nervously as her face turned red. "Y-Yeaaah, my toe. It's okay now. Thanks for asking."

The smaller girl rubbed her eyes, "It isn't polite to walk around wearing only your undies." She stated before trudging off into the bathroom and closing the door. Naoto exhaled with relief and continued down the stairs to meet Narukami for breakfast.


End file.
